


Office Hours

by OstaraNight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OstaraNight/pseuds/OstaraNight
Summary: ShikaTema smut. Working in the office is never going to be the same for Shikamaru after tonight.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127
Collections: Naruto Wonderland





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this story for @loknnica 's Tumblr "Tell Me a Story" contest. It's inspired and written for an artwork she made by the same name. And yes, the art is all sorts of hot.
> 
> Artwork included with the expressed permission of Loknnica. Please no reposting or use of this story or image without expressed permission.

Shikamaru looks up as the front door to his office bangs open and then swings wide to reveal a very annoyed looking Temari. What would bring her standing in front of him, clearly glaring at him? Her demeanor indicates that it clearly isn’t an emergency, but that only leaves him to wonder what has he done (or not done) to bring the unexpected visit.

The dark of the night sky surrounds him through the office windows. He had lost track of the time, but that narrows the choices down considerably as he tries his best not to give away that he has no idea. Not a clue. 

She is dressed in a shorter dark purple yukata decorated with white lillies, her makeup done with red lipstick, and tall heels. She is dressed especially nice. She looks stunning. This only spells more trouble to Shikamaru. He still doesn’t know what he’s forgotten.

“I should have known I would find you here. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you can have a life outside of work.”

“There are worse places I could be.” The statement earns a smirk and an eye roll as she walks towards his desk. Her step has a slight swagger that gives away a drink or two she must have had before coming to find him. Her movements are looser and a little more exaggerated than usual. Though it does nothing to calm him. The situation could still go either way, and he still doesn’t have an answer.

“Do you even remember what tonight is, Mr. Genius?” He panics briefly and it surely shows on his face, before he purposely returns to a neutral expression. Amusement washes over her face. Luckily, she isn’t as upset as one might believe from her initial entrance, but she always enjoys teasing him. Something he enjoys doing back to her just as much.

“Something tells me it’s something important or you would be at home and not barging into my office like this.” Their banter is something special that they share. It’s their own language and form of communication that they built together over the years.

“I’m barging? Barging?! Is that what you really want to go with?” Her look is challenging and playful at the same time. “And here I showed up because a certain someone missed meeting me for our Anniversary dinner. I was left to wait by the bar.”

That doesn’t seem right, but Temari is usually better at keeping track of important dates, and he has been especially preoccupied with work recently.

He needs to find a way out as fast as he can. A way out of the doghouse he so surely is now in. He’s kicking himself. He’s a strategist, he could have planned a way around this months ago. A standing order at the flower shop for flowers to be sent or at least kept a gift in his desk for emergencies, but it is too late to dwell on the past. He needs to solve the problem at hand.

He loses himself in his head as he runs the possible ways to get himself out of this predicament. Preoccupied, he doesn’t notice as Temari stalks around the desk. She stands next to him and lightly tugs his hair to get his attention back on her and his eyes looking up into hers. “Focus up, Nara. It’s your lucky night. I’m going to let you make it up to me.” Her smile is almost predatory as she begins to push his chair back and move between him and the desk. She hops up to seat herself on top. Her legs are long as her yukata rides up. She gives no attention to pulling it down, which catches all his attention. He is fully focused on her now.

It seems that things have taken a turn. A turn for the better. Perhaps anniversaries are worth forgetting?

She leans forward and grabs his shirt to drag him closer to the desk where her lips wait for him. Heated kisses take over and her tongue drags through his mouth before she bites lightly on his bottom lip. 

They pull apart slightly to breath and an unbidden thought pops into Shikamaru’s head. He wants to keep going, but it would be wrong not to mention.“Temari, Anbu patrols the Hokage tower. There is a good chance that they’ll catch us or see if we go any farther.”

“Well, we’ll just need to give them a good show then.”

Her words make him groan. His pulse quickens at the thought of being caught and the danger. The sheer taboo nature of it. His concern is overridden by lust and the thought of taking her on his desk.

Shikamaru reaches to pull her into more searing kisses, but she pushes his wheeled chair back with her foot, just enough to give him a good view. To watch as she slides her fingers over the fabric wrapped around her and covering her breasts. Pulling the cloth slowly apart to reveal a little, but stopping before he gets a full view. He realizes she’s not wearing a bra, and she hasn’t been this whole time. Then Temari begins lightly running her fingers over the exposed skin. He loves her tits, and she knows he does. Teasing him with her actions, just as she often teases him with her words. A taunting invitation. 

She keeps her foot on the chair to stop him from getting closer. Her eyes sparkle as she watches him struggle to keep his composure. She loves doing this to him. Driving him mad with want. 

Shikamaru’s dick strains against his pants. It’s practically painful watching her touch herself when he cannot. Temari is finally pulling the top of her yukata back and letting it fall down her arms. She’s giving a full show as her fingers tease her now exposed nipples. They harden and Shikamaru can only think of running his tongue over them.

It’s torture. The best torture.

She looks at his pants and smiles, “I’m glad to see you’re enjoying this, cause I sure am.”

Shikamaru swallows before he speaks but he still struggles with the words, “Tem… let me… just… please.”

She sees the struggle in his eyes and words and hears the desire in his voice. She moves her foot from the chair to grant him the access he needs. Permission for his inarticulate request. He’s out of the chair and on her in record time.

She hums in his mouth as his hands begin working their magic on her breasts. It doesn’t take long before one of his hands works its way to grabbing her ass.

Temari snakes her hand to his crotch to feel his hard cock through the fabric. Shikamaru pushes into her hand more, in obvious approval. She pauses to unhook his pants and let them fall to the floor before she pulls his boxer briefs down and continues to stroke him.

Soon Shikamaru pulls away from her grasp and rasps, “One minute… not yet.”

“Let’s put your mouth to better uses than talking, then.” Shikamaru smiles and grabs the chair to sit in, since it’s the perfect height for settling between her thighs. He pulls her yukata open and her teal lace panties down, then moves her legs over his shoulders. 

He looks up at her. She’s now leaning back on an arm but moves her other hand to the top of his head to move it to her center and move him into action. He lets her guide him as he chuckles. She can be impatient too.

He places kisses on the lips of her pussy. Teasing her since he knows she really wants him to drag his tongue along her. He loves doing this to her. Teasing her right back.

She growls in frustration before he moves along to do just that. She moans her approval and he feels her thighs tighten around his ears as he licks and sucks her clit. Her moans are the best sound and he drinks it in as he laps her up. He dips a finger into her, and begins to feel her legs shake. Her body arches as she comes, and he grabs her hip with his free hand to keep her pulled to his mouth.

She’s laying back with her eyes closed and he’s slowly stroking himself as he watches her recover and get her breath back. It doesn’t take long before Temari’s eyes crack open with a smile and she is moving and lowering herself from the top of the desk, down into his lap. Impaling herself on him, they both gasp and pause before she begins to move.

She grabs his shoulders and moves up and down, riding him. Each upward motion brings her breasts up into his face. He can’t resist burying his face in them. At one point he sticks his tongue out to brush against her hard nipples. He grabs her ass with both hands and helps guide her up and down and they join into an ever increasing rhythm, that they set together. Strangled moans and breathy swearing mingle from their mouths, along with kisses that are sloppy from passion.

It’s building and becoming too much for both of them. They both know it, but, as is often the case, Shikamaru is the first one to admit it.

“Fuck, Tem. I’m getting real close.”

“Cum in me. I want to feel you drip out of me and into my panties on my way home.” She knows how much he’ll like the idea, and she honestly likes the idea too. A naughty reminder of what they are doing here.

Their eyes meet once Temari’s words are spoken and he falls right over the edge, which causes her to come tumbling with him. Her grip tightens on his shoulders and he holds her still as he grabs her ass and now thrusts up into her, until they both finish. She drapes forward and over him as Shikamaru melts into the chair.

The room is relatively quiet, except for the labored breathing between the two. It allows thoughts other than a naked Temari to enter his mind again. Shikamaru is now sure. “Our anniversary isn’t until next week, Tem.”  
  
Temari laughs, “I guess I’ll have to make up _my mistake_ to you, then, Crybaby.” She follows it up with a wink.

He can’t help but smile as he realizes she knew the whole time. He’s not complaining (very far from it), but it was all an excuse to fuck in his office. She likes to be adventurous. He knows if she had brought it up before, he would have overanalyzed the situation and found it much too troublesome. But now, he can see that it is definitely worth it. To make things even better, he loves the promise of her words of repayment.

“Guess you’ll just have to think of us screwing whenever you’re trying to work, for no real reason at all.” Temari slyly adds with a laugh as she untangles herself from him to begin dressing again. She knows he’s going to be thinking of this for a while. It’s not going to help his concentration or ability to actually do his job, but there are worse things to think about.

* * *

The next day at work, Shikamaru watches as Naruto bounces happily behind his desk in his chair. A huge grin plastered on his face and more excited than Shikamaru has seen him in any recent recollection.

“Hey Shikamaru. So, how was your night?” 

The question seems innocuous enough, but there is something in Naruto’s voice that causes a momentary pause from Shikamaru. He looks up at Naruto as he answers, “Good. How bout you?”

“Just fine. I’m sure _mine_ was boring in comparison to _yours._ I didn’t get to _do_ much.” His smile is too knowing. His eyes shining with too much mirth.

Shikamaru’s gaze lowers to Naruto’s hands and the papers he’s holding. Fuck... are those Anbu reports from the night before?


End file.
